


Holiday

by sanctum_c



Series: Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Normal Life, Planning Adventures, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: A potential difference to the foreseeable future.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Series: Endless Summer 2019 - Cloti Flavour [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032405
Kudos: 6





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'Vacation'

They were alive. The Planet was still alive. Shinra still existed in some form, but as a shadow of its former self. Avalanche had won. Tifa clung to the thought. Almost everything they fought for accomplished. She would have never wanted to delay Shinra’s defeat or the halting of Mako extraction, but now the world had no choice, the short-comings were starkly clear.

There were efforts, other cleaner technology potentially capable of sustaining human life nearing the level necessary. They still had electricity for now, but it came at such costs to people and the Planet, the older methods could not continue for long either.

Aeris’s wish lead to the ideal world. Did not mean life was not still a struggle.

Better now than in the first two years where the displaced population of Midgar needed somewhere to live, when Edge had built up from the wasteland. When the first shelters were painstakingly assembled by hand. Tifa, Cloud, Barret and Marlene’s took long as each made the effort to help those around them struggling in the aftermath of Meteor’s destruction. Nights were freezing, food scarce and people quick to irritate. So many adapted poorly from comfortable Upper Plate lives to existing in a wilderness – however fast something not unlike their old lives was rebuilt. The slum dwellers did not fare much better; too used to the Upper Plates offering at least a block to the rain and sun.

But now things were, not so much better, but more comfortable. They had a home, a business. Cloud conquered his illness and returned to his family. Barret gave up a chase of fossil fuels and came home too. The Seventh Heaven family. But as much as they remained together, as much as they maintained contact with Avalanche and acquaintances made along the way, some days it was hard.

Ahead was a steady progression of days much like today and yesterday. Get up while the sky was still dark and prep the bar. Start cooking the ingredients they could freeze or needed extra preparation. Say goodbye to Cloud before he went on deliveries. Wake up Denzel and Marlene. Wave goodbye to Barret as he headed for the WRO for the day. Open the bar. Serve food until eleven and after serve drink as well.

A break until four; five more hours of food after and time to wind down. Say goodnight to Marlene and Denzel; Barret helping both to bed. Doing inventory. Cooking the odd meal if a familiar face arrived (Vincent rarely, Yuffie semi-regularly; the Turks whether she wanted them or not). Doors closed, clean-up could commence. If Cloud was home or would arrive home he could at least split their duties to save time. Everything done, Tifa could retreat to the bedroom.

If Cloud was home, they could at least catch-up and snuggle. If he was elsewhere, she would read until her eyes grew too heavy. Sleep for as long as she could before getting up to repeat. Try as she might, there was little else ahead but more of the same. Keep the bar running. Help keep a roof over the head of the kids. Cook. Serve drinks. The biggest variance in her life was if Cloud was here.

Was this it? Was this all she now had after working to save the world? Tifa did not crave fame or adulation for her part – however minor it felt at times contrasted with what could only be Aeris’s marshalling of the Planet’s natural forces to save them all. But- Frustration. What did she want?

Something else. Something like those few days in Costa del Sol where Avalanche rested. Like either of their visits to the Gold Saucer. And, as uncomfortable as the reasons, like her time in Mideel caring for Cloud. To have an opportunity to slow, to stop, to not rush from one necessity to another. To take time and space. To perhaps do nothing and simply let life pass by.

Tifa grimaced. Perhaps the last one was too much. Uncomfortable to let time slip away. But the first part sounded so good. Plausible? A few options existed after some investigating. Shutting the bar would be detrimental to the family’s finances – to a point. She could keep the bar closed for two days currently and not mess up all their careful finances. Perhaps one day to be on the safe side.

One day. It did not seem like much, but it was something. And something she would seek to repeat going forward. Ensure each time their finances could bear the cost and they could close up everything. A solitary day did not leave much scope for destinations; no Costa del Sol and no Gold Saucer. But it would break up the future, allow differences and a change from the anticipated norm.

And Cloud would need to take a break too. A day off together would be perfect.


End file.
